Rich Bitch & The Country Bumpkin
by KittyLikesToPlay
Summary: Beth-Rose LaFont befriend Stevie Rae Johnson when she was seven. Stevie Rae changed little Beth life by showing her kindness. This is my first fan fiction and I suck and summery so hope you guys enjoy. Pairings: Darius/Aphrodite, Stevie Rae/ Zoey, Stevie Rae/ Aphrodite. Stevie Rae and Aphrodite is the main pairing in this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Aphrodite LaFont wasn't always the head cheerleader and hot bitch of Night high school. No she used to be Beth-Rose LaFont a weak scared little girl that didn't understand why her mother loathed her so. She was only seven when her mother first started to scram and smack the small girl for no reason at all. Beth would always be home alone with her cruel mother because her daddy was the Mayor of Tulsa and always so busy. Her mother would always call little Beth nasty names and tell her she was a mistake and was never meant to be born. Beth would sneak out of the house while her mother laid passed out on the couch and go to the park close to her house. She would hide under the playground and wait till her daddy came looking for her. One day her daddy never came looking for her and it was already dark and starting to get cold. Little Beth stayed were she sat hoping her daddy well come find her soon. "Mama I found an Angel!" little Beth jumped and looked up at the tomboy looking girl. The other little girl had short blonde curly hair, a big dorky smile and dark night blue eyes.

"Stevie Rae Johnson don't ya ever ran always from me again!" the tomboy mother stopped in front of the playground and saw the small shivering girl.

"Sorry mama but I saw and Angel and had to get a closer look!" Stevie Rae smiled proudly to herself.

Mama J frowned and took off her jacket putting it over small Beth shoulders "you must be frizzing youngen! Where's your mother or father?"

Beth started to tear up again and bruises her face in her knees. Stevie Rae pushed on her mother arm "you made the Angel cry mama that's not nice!" Little Stevie Rae looked around till she saw a rose bush and ran toward it picking one of the red roses. Stevie Rae ran back to little Beth and bent down infant of her "please don't cry little Angel"

Little Beth looked up at the other girl and gave her a small smile "I-I like rose t-thank you" she took the rose from Stevie Rae and hugged the tomboy.

Stevie Rae grins like she just won a stuffed animal from the state fair "well I saw the flower and though it was as pretty as you so I had to give it to you!"

Mama J smiled softly at the little sense infant of her "what's your name little girl?"

Beth looks up at Mama J and held tighter onto Stevie Rae's hand "m-my name Beth-Rose LaFont ma'am"

Mama J gasp "Mayor LaFont's daughter? Oh gosh youngen we should get you home your father must be worried sick!" Little Beth let her eyes cast down not wanting to cry in front of the older woman "no one looking for me ma'am…"

Mama J picked up Beth and took Stevie Rae's hand "that's not true sweetie pie" Mama J started walking toward the LaFont huge house "I bet they had the whole town looking for you."

Beth rested her head on the older joyful woman feeling her eyes fall heavy wishing this stranger was her mother. Stevie Rae notice little Beth had fallen asleep and tucked at her mama's hand "Mama I really like the Angel do you think she likes me back?" Stevie Rae asked with so much hope in her eyes making Mama J chuckle and nod her head in agreement "of course my little trooper."

Stevie Rae smiled big thinking "once I'm older I am going to marry this pretty Angel like Daddy married Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aphrodite P.O.V**

I walk into Night High with my signature smirk in my new captain cheerleader outfit and my boyfriend's, Darius, Leatherman jacket. Yes I, Aphrodite LaFont, am dating the hottie quarterback Darius and I am loving it every single minute of it. He charming, sexy as hell and you guessed it girls has the biggest cock in the school and you know I only go for the best and he is the fucking best. So unlike my goofy best friend, Stevie Rae Johnson. She been gone all summer so I haven't seen her since junior year, I miss her so much she always knows how to get me to laugh and knows how to cheer me up after a big fight with my mother… Before I can start to think of my nasty mother Darius pulls me into his arms sliding his hand down my back cupping my ass "epp! Darius not in the halls!" I smack his arm playfully then give him a peck on the lips.

Darius grins down at me pressing our foreheads together, "Hey baby, I've missed you so much." I giggle at him because he saw me last night after my daddy went to bed.

"You're hopeless Darius if you can't last one morning without me." I nuzzle into his neck but god I had to pull back because of the stupid axe smell "God do you bath Axe?"

"Yeah they came out with body soap! Isn't it great I know how much you like the smell so I bout a lot of it!" I try not to frown at his stupidity and just nod making it look like I'm still listing. My phone charms pulling me always from Darius's stupid babbling.

From Stevie: Hey Beth I am coming back to town tonight to start my last year of high school. Can't wait to see ya! I get someone I want ya to meet too! Mama wants you to come to dinner too so you get to meet that person tonight!"

I smile at Stevie's message and text her back.

To Stevie: "Stop calling me Beth you know I changed my name to Aphrodite! And I can't want to see you either."

I arrived at Mama J's around 6 a little early but I couldn't help myself I haven't seen my best friend in 3 mouths. I used my spear key that Mama J gave me when I was eight so I could come over anytime I needed to which was often. "Mama J I'm here!" I smile when I see the woman who is so much like a mother to me come over giving me a big bear hug. "Oh sweetie pie you have grown so much!" I chuckle and hug Mama J back giving her a kiss on the cheek "iv missed you to mama J."

Mama J let go of me and looked me over "you're to skinny for you own good Hun I need to fatten you up!"

"I can't get fat Mama J, I am the head cheerleader now." Mama J shacks her head at me then smiles "well I know you didn't come here to see me so Stevie Rae upstairs may want to knock thought." Mama J chuckled to herself. That's wired I never have to knock but whatever.

I go upstairs running to Stevie's room forgetting to knock and just pushing the door open "Stevie!" I yell but regret not knocking because Stevie is on top of a long raven hair girl their lips attached in I'm guessing making out session. I gasp and slam the door shut "oh god Stevie's gay!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stevie Rae P.O.V**

I pull away from my girlfriends lips after hearing Aphrodite yell "oh shoot I didn't want her to find out this way." I huffed more to myself then anything.

"Its okay baby better her find out this way then you trying to tell her." My girlfriend. Zoey, said. I look at her and smile leaning in for another kiss "your right Z. I should go and talk to her though." I get off the bed but Zoey grabs onto my hand tugging it. I look down at her, she has a cute pout on her lips so I kiss it always. "Okay now you can go talk to your friend." I nod.

I walked down stairs where I found Aphrodite sitting on the couch with bright red cheeks. Gosh she beautiful when she blush. No one knows how much I am hopelessly in love with my best friend. You see I was going to tell her in the begging of summer but I was too late and freaking Darius already came into the picture… That's why I'm dating Zoey hoping my feeling would fated but sadly after not seeing Aphrodite all summer has thrown that idea out of the window. She more beautiful then I remember. I'll just have to get over my feeling we both are dating anyway. "Hey Beth re mean Aphrodite your early sorry you had to see that." I give her one of my best goofy grins.

**Aphrodite P.O.V:**

God my heart is pounding. Shit why do I feel so angry and sad right now!? I should have know Stevie would start dating sooner or later but why did it have to be with another girl!? I think I could have taken this better if she was making out with a guy but with a girl and a good looking one at that! I force the tears always and look at Stevie with the best fake smile I could master "Don't be sorry Stevie Rae it's only natural to kiss someone you are dating. She looks nice tell me how your two meet and shit like that."

Stevie looks shocked for a moment but just shrugs and sits next to me "if you want to hear the story I'll tell ya." I lean on Stevie's shoulder while she goes on about telling me how she and Zoey, that's the bitch's name, got together. She looks so happy it hurts. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and move always from Stevie knowing that Zoey going to take my place as her favorite girl…

"Rae Rae sorry to interrupt but my mom just called saying I need to get home." Stevie gets up hugging Zoey and was about to give her a kiss on the cheek but that bitch moves where Stevie get her a kiss on the lips. I clench onto my skirt glaring at the little slut who has MY Stevie's heart! Yes people I am in love with my best friend. Now your wondering why I am dating that stupid boy Darius well you see he my ticket to popularity and being gay will just piss my mother off even more plus it look bad on my daddy so I keep it to myself and started dating the pathetic sweet boy.

"Aphrodite I am going to walk Z to her car okay" I just nod to Stevie and watch her walk out of the house. I watch from the window and I can see the love in Stevie's eyes. I hate how I feel in love with her when I first meet her. She called me an angel back then. It's funny really she even came up with my new name Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty and love or how the school see me the sex goddess, yeah people I'm awesome in bed get over it. Anyway Stevie said the named suited me because my looks and you know I am better than some stupid Angel.

Stevie get back inside and walks toward me hugging me close whispering in my ear "Gosh Aphrodite I've missed ya so much" hearing her say that brings a smile to my face and I wrap my arms around her neck pressing my forehead agiast hers "I've missed you to Bumpkin." She grins at her nickname I gave her when I came over and she was dressed like a framer girl.

***flashback***

I was only ten years old at the time and my daddy had gone on a business trip. I didn't want to be alone with mother so I went to Stevie's house. Mama J took me in with open arms and told me Stevie was outside playing farm with her doggie Lucy. I walked toward the back yard and saw Stevie in overalls, a plaid butte up shirt, boots and her cowboy hate her daddy had given her. I giggled watching her play with Lucy herding her stuffed animals. She saw me and ran toward me "Beth Beth Beth! Wanna play farm with me!?" I shock my head no "I am no country bumpkin like you Stevie." Stevie grins "will I'm your country bumpkin!" "yes yes you are Stevie my handsome bumpkin." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

***End of flashback***

I smile at the memory. Stevie kisses my nose "ya look deep in thought my dear Aphrodite." I open my eyes and look into hers "you're a big dork Bumpkin" "Will I'm ya bumpkin so ya got to deal with it."


End file.
